


Second Chances

by FreyaMadison33



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Depression, Dream Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaMadison33/pseuds/FreyaMadison33
Summary: Takes place after season three with major storyline divergences. Korra still loses her powers and gets paralyzed Korra hasn’t met Asami yet. Mako and Asami are still dating but its not a great relationship on Asami’s part. She doesn’t feel anything special with Mako.Alternating POV between Korra and AsamiKorra gets a new reason to keep going. Asami finds the spark she has been looking for.Korrasami Fic I want to happen.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever. Please let me know what you think.  
> TW Korra suffers from depression and suicidal thoughts.  
> I hope you like this first chapter taster.

POV Korra

The day I met the love of my life, was the day I had decided to end it all. After the battle that stole my powers and my ability to walk, I didn’t want to keep fighting. My friends tried reaching out to me, my parents tried getting me to be happy, even Katara tried healing my body. I simply just had enough. Mako told me he was coming down to see me. I had moved out of Republic City to recover in the Southern Water Tribe territory that used to be my home. I didn’t want to see him, but once he made up his mind there was no changing it. Bolin couldn’t come with him, so he decided to bring his girlfriend with him. I haven’t met her yet, but I heard she is some hotshot CEO of some tech company. I am not in the mood to see them be all lovey-dovey. When I say I’ve been struggling, that is stating it lightly. I have been here for 6 months and I’ve barely been able to move my left leg. I am frustrated and in pain and I am sick of all the people pitying me. 

Mako’s ship makes port in a few hours. I have decided that I will say hi to him and his amazing girlfriend and then leave and get lost in the tundra. I know Mako is going to try and encourage me to keep at it and I don’t even know this girl he is bringing. What if she just gives me more pity eyes. I find myself waiting at the dock as the ship comes in. I can see Mako on the bow standing next to a woman with long black wavy hair. She seems fancy. They are still too far away to make out any minute details, but in a broad sense she holds herself very regally. They don’t seem to be very lovey-dovey. They are standing next to each other, but they are not holding hands or hugging each other. As the ship docks and they lower the gangplank, I take stock of how I look. My mahogany brown hair is limp and greasy. I haven’t had a bath in a few days, and I know I have dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I am positive I smell like a polar bear dog because Naga has been letting me use her as a pillow. 

“Hey Korra! It is so great to see you.” I’m pulled from my introspection at Mako’s voice. 

“Hey Mako.”

“Korra I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Asami. Asami this is my best friend besides Bolin, Avatar Korra.” Mako is overjoyed at the introductions.

I look at Asami to shake her hand. My breath catches in my throat and my heart starts pounding. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her pale skin is in direct contrast to her black hair. Her green eyes are so bright they seem to glow. Her smile is subtle, and her ruby red lips look unbelievably soft. Even in my wheelchair I can tell she is tall. She is wearing a simple deep red dress with a chocolate brown over coat and knee-high chocolate brown boots. She is the direct picture of elegance. I take her hand, its not as soft as it looks. She has worked with her hands. I don’t know if she can feel how sweaty my palms are, but I hope she doesn’t.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Korra. I have heard so many remarkable stories about you.” Asami says with awe in her voice. 

“Well, those are all in the past. It is nice to meet Mako’s girlfriend finally. He doesn’t stop talking about you.” I can’t keep the subtle hint of pain out of my voice. “Let’s head to my home. We can catch up where it is warm.” I start to turn my wheelchair around when I feel somebody grab the handles.

“Do you mind if I give you a hand?” I look back to see Asami holding onto my wheelchair. Normally I would get angry at anybody trying to help me. I find myself slowly shaking my head.

“I don’t mind, thank you.” We head back to the house in companionable silence. I can’t stop thinking about Asami. There is something different about her. She didn’t have any pity in her eyes, and she seems genuinely unfazed by the fact I can’t walk. It is the first time I feel like an actual person and not some broken accessory. I can’t help the warmth radiating through my body. 

We enter the house and Naga comes lumbering over and pounces on Mako. He goes down like a felled tree.

“Oh, I missed you too girl. Please get off, I can’t breathe.” As Naga releases Mako, I hear Asami laughing. It is the most perfect sound in the world. I find myself wanting to hear her laugh more. Naga turns her head toward Asami. She reaches out her hand to the giant polar bear dog. Naga sniffs her hand and starts wagging her tail. 

“She doesn’t normally warm up to strangers so quickly.”

“I’m glad she likes me. What’s her name? She is beautiful.”

“Her name is Naga, and she is my best friend.”

“She definitely took her time warming up to me.” Mako says. I almost forgot her was here. I watch Asami interacting with Naga and my heart starts pounding again. Maybe I’m getting sicker. These reactions are strange.

“I’ll show you to your room.”

“Actually, can we have separate rooms?” I look at Asami with a raised eyebrow. “We haven’t shared a bed yet and I don’t feel comfortable sharing one here.”

“Of course, I’ll show Mako to his room. You can take the room next to mine.” I don’t know why hearing that made my heart feel light. I may have to talk to Katana about these symptoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same events as last chapter just from Asami's point of view.   
> The chapters won't always overlap like this one. I just wanted to tell the first meeting from both points of view.  
> Let me know if you like the direction this is going in.
> 
> Again this is my first time writing anything like this.

POV Asami

Coming down here with Mako was not really my choice. Bolin couldn’t come and Mako told me he is uncomfortable around Korra right now. He said he doesn’t know what to say to her. He thinks I’m going to know what to say. I’ve never met the Avatar and now she doesn’t even have her powers. If that were me in that position, I would feel useless. So, when Mako begged me to come with him I said yes. I lean against to bow of the ship as we were getting closer to the Southern Water Tribe docks. Mako has been trying to take our relationship to the next step. He keeps saying stuff like, we have been together for a while now and I love you, we should consummate our love. I don’t feel the same as him and I have tried to tell him. He just doesn’t understand.

I was going to break up with him, but then he begged me to come with him. I will just have to endure and then break up with him when we get back to Republic City. Mako comes over and stands next to me at the bow. I can sense he is tense.

“Are you really that worried to see your friend?”

“It’s just, I haven’t seen Korra in a really long time. She hasn’t said if she is getting better or not. If she is still not better, what can I do to fix her.”

“You don’t need to fix her! All you need to do is be her friend.” I can feel my blood starting to boil. I’ve never understood Mako’s need to fix people. People aren’t broken machines that can be fixed. I turn slightly away from him. I really want to break up with him, but I don’t want this trip to be uncomfortable.

“I’m just nervous. Korra has always been the strong one. I don’t know how I’ll fit in her life if she doesn’t get her powers back.”

“Let’s just wait until we see her before making assumptions.” We go silent as the ship starts slowing down to make port. We both start making our way to the exit. 

Once the ship docks and they lower the gangplank, we grab our bags and depart the ship. We didn’t bring a lot because we are only going to be here for a week. My feet hit the dock and I look up at the people. A little ways ahead of us is a girl sitting in a wheelchair just waiting. Her shoulders are slumped, and she looks sad, but I can see how beautiful she is. Her dark olive skin is a bit pale and she has dark circles under her striking blue eyes. Those eyes haven’t lost the spark of life yet, but it is very faint. Even as sickly as she looks, I can’t stop my heart from fluttering. 

“Hey Korra! It is so great to see you.” I almost forgot Mako was there.

“Hey Mako.”

“Korra I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Asami. Asami this is my best friend besides Bolin, Avatar Korra.” Mako seems like he is trying too hard to be happy.

Korra makes eye contact with me and I can see them light up a bit. I can see how strong her arms are. Probably from pushing her chair around but a lot of her muscles are from her years of training to be the Avatar. She has an aura of strength all around her and when I grasp her hand, I can feel the power she has bubbling beneath the surface hidden away. Her palm is also a bit sweaty but that doesn’t bother me.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Korra. I have heard so many remarkable stories about you.” She gives me a pained look.

“Well, those are all in the past. It is nice to meet Mako’s girlfriend finally. He doesn’t stop talking about you.” I cringe a little at being called his girlfriend even though technically that’s what I am. “Let’s head to my home. We can catch up where it is warm.” She starts to turn her wheelchair around and without thinking I grab the handles to help her. It is not something I would want anybody to do if I was in this position. 

“Do you mind if I give you a hand?” She looks at me and I briefly see a flash of anger before a small smile graces her face.

“I don’t mind, thank you.” I release the breath I was unconsciously holding. We start walking to Korra’s home in silence. I keep looking down at the back of her head. Her mahogany brown hair hangs limp just past her shoulders. I want to run my fingers through her hair despite the fact it hasn’t been washed in a while. 

We enter the home and Mako is instantly pounced on by a giant white animal. I can’t help but laugh at the sight of this animal being so friendly and thinking it’s a lap dog.

“Oh, I missed you too girl. Please get off, I can’t breathe.” The big beast stands up at Mako’s command. She looks toward me curiously. I put my hand out to her like I would for any other animal I want to get to know me. Pabu proved to be a stubborn one when it came to friendship. She starts sniffing my hand and instantly wags her tail.

“She doesn’t normally warm up to strangers so quickly.”

“I’m glad she likes me. What’s her name? She is beautiful.” She really is gorgeous. Her fur is pure white, and her nose and eyes are solid black. She has an intelligence in her eyes that is beyond any normal animal.

“Her name is Naga, and she is my best friend.” Naga is a fitting name for this beautiful animal.

“She definitely took her time warming up to me.” Mako says. I find that funny because it took me a while to warm up to him too. He is not an easy person to get to know.

“I’ll show you to your room.” I am embarrassed to admit Mako and I haven’t sleep together yet. I don’t want her to think I’m a wait for marriage kind of girl, but I really don’t want to share a room with Mako while we are here. I don’t want to share a room with him ever.

“Actually, can we have separate rooms?” The look Korra gives me is one of curiosity. “We haven’t shared a bed yet and I don’t feel comfortable sharing one here.”

“Of course, I’ll show Mako to his room. You can take the room next to mine.” I am grateful that she doesn’t push the matter. I follow her to the room I’m staying in. I can’t stop thinking about her. She is stronger that she seems. I want to help her strength grow. I decide I’m going to use this week to get to know Korra the person and not just the Avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am not great at adding tags so if you see something that should be added let me know.   
> This chapter is a little painful and a little fun. Enjoy.
> 
> In this world Asami's father didn't join the bad guys and I is still sort of, the head of Future Industries. Asami is CEO but he is a figure head.

POV Korra

Early the next morning, I get startled awake from a bad nightmare. I’m sweating and shaking. Naga lifts her head and gives a small whine at me. I run my fingers through my hair, I really need a bath. It is still early enough that everybody else is still asleep. I use what little strength I have in my left leg to pull myself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Now the struggle of maneuvering into my wheelchair. I grab the far armrest and use that to steady my body as I push off the bed with my other hand and use the momentum to swing into the chair. Once I’m seated, I pull my feet onto the footrests. I must catch my breath for a minute. 

I wheel myself into the bathroom. I must do the dance all over again to use the toilet. I have been doing physical therapy every day for the last 6 months and I have nothing to show for it. As I am struggling back into my chair, my hand slips and I go crashing to the floor. Bringing the wheelchair down on top of me. That hurt a lot. It’s always a pain when that happens, but it happens frequently. As I am lying on the floor, I hear the door open.

“Oh my God, are you alright?” Asami comes bursting in and kneels by me. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. This happens more then I would like to admit. Just give me a minute.”

“Do you want me to give you a hand?” I don’t like feeling weak. Helpless girl who can’t even go to the bathroom by herself.

“No, I’ll be fine.” I see a fleeting look of frustration cross Asami’s face. Is she frustrated at me? I’ve never seen that reaction before on anybody.

“Right! I’m such an idiot. Of course, you can handle this yourself. I’ll be waiting for you just outside the room.” She goes running out before I can say anything. Never have I met anybody who isn’t insistent on helping me. I just stare after her for a bit. She has me intrigued. Not only is she the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She doesn’t see me as helpless.

After struggling back into my chair, I wheel out of the bathroom. Asami is leaning against the wall outside my room. She is hanging her head and slightly shaking it back and forth. She jumps away from the wall as she hears me come out.

“I want to apologize for intruding earlier. I heard the crash and wanted to make sure you were okay. I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” She genuinely looks sorry. In the day that I have known her, I have not once seen a look of pity on her face. My heart starts pounding again.

“It’s all good. I’m fine as you can see. Just a few bumps and scrapes.” She smiles at me.

“Good. Now when is breakfast? I am starving. It must be from all the traveling.” I take a moment to look at her. She is wearing just a pair of simple maroon pajamas. Pants and a long sleeve button up shirt. Her hair is disheveled from sleep and her makeup is smeared a little. She is still the most beautiful person ever. I start to feel something deep in my core heat up.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Mako to wake up?” I feel a little depressed once I remember that she is dating Mako.

“Hey, you snooze you lose. If he wants breakfast when he wakes up, he can get some then.” She says jokingly.

“Okay follow me. Let’s get some breakfast.” I don’t want to admit that it’s been a long time since I’ve had breakfast. I usually skip it. My parents tried at first to get me to eat, but I don’t have the energy to eat. I don’t know why Asami is different but with her I feel like I could eat a mountain of food.

The chef as already prepared quite the feast. Sometimes being the daughter of the chief has its benefits. The chef is surprised to see me enter the dining room. I wheel up to the spot at the table that doesn’t have a chair by it. Asami sits down next to me. I get butterflies when her arm brushes against mine. I shake my head slightly. I need to stop thinking about Asami this way. Not only is she dating Mako, but I am broken and who would ever date somebody that’s broken. 

We are halfway through breakfast, just sharing some light conversation when Mako comes in. He is still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his hair is all messy.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” I like to give him grief every now and then.

“Yeah, yeah, what time did you guys wake up?”

“Oh, we have been up for hours.” Asami teases him.

“Well, you both are crazy. Do we have any plans today?” He says as he sits down next to Asami. He starts shoveling food into his mouth.

“I have physical therapy at noon. That usually takes a few hours. Then Katara massages my legs and uses her water healing to help the muscles stay strong. That goes until dinner time. I’m usually wiped by that time. You are welcome to explore around town or you can take a sled out and explore the tundra. Just be cautious and don’t go too far.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize you would be so busy. I thought you were down here relaxing and recovering.” Mako says this with an embarrassed look.

“No relaxing going on here. The only reason I had yesterday off was so I could meet you at the docks.”

“That makes sense.” Asami says. “Recovering the ability to walk is an arduous task. One time my father had a stroke, and he lost the function of one leg. It’s is definitely not the same situation, but I watched him struggle to regain the use of his leg.”

“How long did it take him to regain function?” Maybe there is still hope.

“Honestly, it took him a year to be able to use it and he still has to walk with a cane.” There goes the hope out the window. Even if I get my powers back, I may never be able to walk again. I can never be the Avatar again. I feel the depression weighing heavy on my shoulders and I want to just go back to bed.

If you will excuse me, I’m going back to my room.” I turn my chair around and leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is super short. I just like where it ends.  
> I am basically writing this as I'm going. If there is anything you don't like or can help me improve on let me know.

POV Asami

I can’t help but watch Korra as she leaves the table. I’m sure what I said upset her. I keep finding ways to make her sad or frustrated. That is not my intention. I want to help her be happy. 

“Well, do you want to go explore the town?” I don’t know how Mako can be so ignorant sometimes. 

“You are welcome to go into town. I am going to check on Korra.” I slide my chair back and stand up.

“Do you really think you should bother her? She doesn’t seem like she wants to talk anymore.” I am starting to get really frustrated with him.

“You can do whatever you would like to do. I am going to make sure the person we came down here to see is doing well.” I storm out of the room. I can’t believe he has no concern for his friend. She is obviously hurting. She may not want to talk but that doesn’t mean we can’t be with her. 

By the time I get to Korra’s room my anger has subsided. I knock on her door. I hear some shuffling around and a light thud.

“Ow, Naga! Come in.” I open the door to see Korra laying on the floor and Naga standing behind her. It looks like Korra was using Naga as a pillow and my knock made her stand up. 

“It’s no fun when your pillow moves.” I try to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, it really puts a damper on things.” I can’t help but chuckle at that. She pushes up so she is resting on her elbows looking at me. I sit down on the floor next to her.

“I’m sorry again if what I said made you upset.”

“It’s o- “ 

“Please let me finish. My fathers’ condition and your condition are completely different. He is older and got sick. You are young and got injured. The amount of time it takes you to recover could be vastly different.”

“Yeah, it could be longer or not at all.”

“Yes, it could be, but you won’t know if you give up.” I don’t know why I am trying so hard to help Korra. I want to help her to keep fighting and getting stronger. I want to stay here and be her support. That is exactly what I am going to do too.

Korra goes silence after I say that. Her eyes are out of focus like she is deep in thought. I know she has a lot on her mind, but I want her to know I will be here for her.

“I would like to come with you to your appointments.”

“Really? They aren’t exciting or anything. You would just be watching me struggle to move.”

“I am fine with that. I would like to stay down here and help you with your recovery.” She looks at me with surprise. I can see a million questions flashing past her face. I wait for her to speak next.

“Why? What about Mako? What about your business? What if I never recover?”

“I feel like I could be a good support for you. Mako will be fine without me, and we can still write to each other. My father can look after the business for a while, and you are going to recover. You have to believe in yourself.” I think back to this morning when I saw her on the floor with the wheelchair on top of her. All I wanted to do was hold her and make sure she wasn’t hurt. I didn’t feel bad for her, I wanted to just take care of her. “I barely know you, but I feel connected to you somehow. I want to get to know you and be a part of your life.”

“Can you bring me my wheelchair.” She looks like she is in shock. I bring her wheelchair over and lock it in place. I don’t offer to help her. I learned my lesson last time. I watch as she climbs into her chair and gets settled. “If you would like to stay and come with me to therapy you are welcome to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often I will get chapters out. I work a full time job during the week and I come home pretty drained most nights.  
> Just know I will try to get chapters out as quickly as possible without compromising the story. 
> 
> This chapter was mostly just Korra and Asami interacting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Talks about suicide. 
> 
> Hope you like the way this story is going.

POV Korra  
I can’t believe what Asami is saying. I know I have only known her for a day, but when she tells me she wants to stay with me, my heart starts doing flips. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and kiss her.   
I will admit to myself that my feelings for Asami are growing deeper. I need to keep them in check. I don’t want to break her and Mako up. I decide to give therapy a fighting shot. I have been ready to end it all, just wheel over to the cliff late at night and go over. Even if I survived the fall, the cold would take care of the rest. My plans did not consider I might fall in love with Mako’s girlfriend. 

After I told Asami she is welcome to stay she excuses herself to get ready for the day. I really need a bath, but the effort it takes is not worth it. I do brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. I hate when it falls in my eyes during therapy.

Thinking back over my time trying to regain my ability to walk occupies my head. I first tried calling on my water bending to help heal me. That was the first time I noticed my powers were gone. I was scared at first, but I have lost my powers before. I worked hard on trying to regain my powers. Between meditating and physical therapy, I was trying to do everything I could to get back to normal.  
After months of exhausting myself both physically and mentally, I still didn’t have my powers and I can only slightly move my left leg. I didn’t think there was any reason to keep fighting. Then I met Asami. I felt an instant connection when I met her. I was already questioning my decision to take my own life, but when she said she wants to stay with me, I decided that I will put that on hold.

Mako begrudgingly comes with us to therapy. I don’t really want him to see me struggle but I also don’t want to seem ungrateful. Today we will be working on the bars. The doctor helps me stand and grab the ends of the bars. I need to try and walk while using my arms as support. Asami and Mako are in seats against the wall. Mako looks like he would prefer to be anywhere else. Asami is sitting on the edge of her chair. She looks like she is ready to step in and help if I need it. I can step forward with my left foot, but my right is still useless. I drag it forward with my upper body. It’s painful on my hands and if I let go, I will fall. I’m halfway done when my arms give out on me. I start falling forward. I close my eyes preparing to meet the floor when I stop mid-way. I open my eyes and Asami is holding me up. I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

“I’ve got you.” She is stronger than she looks. The doctor and Mako help me into my chair. Asami brings me some water and a towel. I take a long drink. It tastes so good and refreshing.

“Do you think you can continue?” The doctor asks.

“Yeah, just give me a moment.” Normally I give up at this point, but I want to keep going for Asami.

“Take your time. When you feel ready, we will continue.” Asami brings her chair around so it faces me. 

“You are doing awesome. Can I get you anything?” She sounds excited like she is watching a Pro Bending match.

“No, thank you. Just you being here is helpful.” I want to reach out and take her hand. Before I can do anything, I hear Mako clear his throat.

“Are you okay Korra? That was intense.” He is so uncomfortable.

“I’m fine Mako. You don’t need to stick around. Why don’t you and Asami check out the town.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Asami quickly responds.

“Asami, Korra is going to be fine. Let’s go take a walk.” Mako pleads with Asami.

“I really will be fine. You should both go.” I don’t really want her to leave, but I can’t come between her and Mako.

“Are you sure?” I nod my head because I can’t trust my voice right now. “Okay. If you are sure. We’ll take a walk, but we will be back soon.”

I watch her and Mako walk out. Mako reaches for Asami’s hand and she takes his hand. Okay, I’ve rested enough. We work on leg mobility next. As the doctor is helping me move my right leg, I feel my muscles twitch a little. I can’t help getting excited. This is progress. Things are starting to look better.

“Great job Korra. I’ll see you tomorrow same time.” The doctor says as he leaves. I sit and wait for Katara to come. I try focusing on my right foot. I can move my toes slightly. A tear of joy rolls down my cheek. Just then Mako and Asami come back. Asami sees my tears and rushes over.

“Korra, are you okay? Are you in pain?” The concern in her voice makes me smile more.

“I’m fine. I was able to move my right toes.”

“That is amazing! I am so proud of you. Keep this up and you will be running before long.” Asami wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean my head on her shoulder. I don’t want to move from this spot ever.

“Congratulations Korra. That’s impressive.” Damn, I forgot Mako was here again. I break my hug with Asami and look at him.

“Thanks, Mako.” Just then Katara enters. I introduce her to Mako and Asami. 

“Nice to meet you two. Now if you don’t mind, I need to work on Korra’s legs.”

“Korra, I’ll see you at dinner.” Mako states as he starts heading out.

“Do you mind if I stay? I would like to see how this water healing works.” Mako looks at Asami with a weird expression. He continues out the door.

“That is up to Korra. If she says it’s okay, then you are welcome to stay.”

“I don’t mind if you want to stay.” I am jumping for joy inside. As Katara uses her water bending to get me into the tub, I remove my pants. I’m wearing a pair of short type underwear. I glance at Asami and see a blush on her cheeks. That makes me blush as well. What am I doing, I shouldn’t fall for my best friends’ girlfriend?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. I am happy that the comments have been positive. This is the first time writing like this for me.

POV Asami

As I watch Katara working on Korra, I think about that walk I took with Mako. It was awkward and uncomfortable. When he grabbed my hand, I wanted to pull away, but that would be rude. We exchanged small talk, nothing deep or interesting. The whole time I couldn’t stop thinking about Korra. I didn’t want to leave her side. 

The more I think about my feelings, the closer I want to get with Korra. I haven’t told Mako I’m planning to stay down here. I don’t think I will tell him until he is leaving. I don’t want him to get upset thinking about it. 

When Korra took her pants off to get in the water, I couldn’t stop the blush on my cheeks. I’ve seen Mako without a shirt and never had that reaction. I watch the blue glowing water moving over Korra’s legs, I try to will them to heal. Korra’s eyes are closed and I can tell she is trying to move her legs. The whole session only takes half an hour.

“You are doing well Korra. Is there anything else I can help with today?” Katara asks hopefully.

“Actually, I would like to take a bath. Can you help me?” Korra asks embarrassed.

“I would love to help you. Let’s get your clothes off and fill the tub up.” Katara starts filling the tub as Korra starts taking her shirt off.

“I’ll leave you to bathe. I will just be in my room.” I jump up and leave as I feel my face heating up again. Why does the thought of seeing Korra naked make everything hot in my body? 

I wait in my room until Korra is done with her bath. I enter her room and she is sitting in her chair in front of the mirror. She has a somber expression on her face. The door creaks as I open it. Korra looks at me and smiles.

“Hey, how was your bath?” She looks more refreshed.

“It felt really good. I didn’t realize how just feeling clean can make your day better. It feels like anything is possible now.”

“That’s splendid. I’m glad you are feeling better. Do you want me to brush your hair?” I want to run my fingers through her long brown hair.

“That would be nice, thank you. I can’t even remember the last time somebody has brushed my hair.” The sincerity in her voice makes me want to brush her hair forever. 

I pick up the brush and stand behind her. Her hair is still wet from the tub. I gently grab her hair and start slowly running the brush through it. Korra closes her eyes and sighs in contentment. I love the feel of her hair. The more I brush it the softer it feels. I can’t help thinking about running my fingers through it as I kiss her deeply. That thought makes me blush again. 

“Your hair is so beautiful.” I comment before I realize what I’m saying. Korra looks at me through the mirror and blushes.

“Thank you.” I stop brushing her hair and start massaging her shoulders. Korra gives a small moan and closes her eyes again. “That feels so good. You are a goddess.”

“I will do whatever I can to make you feel better.” The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. Korra opens her eyes and looks at me again. The look she gives me is filled with passion. I lean down and angle my head to kiss her. She starts leaning into me as well.

“Korra, is Asami in there?” I jump back like I have been burned. Hearing Mako’s voice makes me realize what I was about to do.

“Yeah, she is in here.” Korra responds a little out of breath. I run my hands through my own hair as I try to compose myself.

“Oh, okay. I was just looking for her.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.” I call out to him.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting in the dining room.” I hear his footsteps retreating. I take a deep breath.

“I should see what he wants. Are you going to join us for dinner? I know you had a busy day.” I walk to the door and wait for her response.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Just give me a moment.” 

“Okay see you in a little bit.” I leave the room and shut the door. I lean against it for a moment. What am I doing? There is no way Korra would ever be interested in someone like me. I have no powers and I am still so confused about everything. I really need to break up with Mako. I just need to find the right time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like the way this story is going. After this chapter things are going to start getting spicier.

POV Korra

I can’t believe I almost kissed Asami. When she started leaning into me, I couldn’t help leaning forward. I want to kiss her so much. We just got caught up in the moment. It couldn’t have meant anything, right? I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I look at myself in the mirror, my face is less pale than before, but I still have dark circles under my eyes. I run my hands through my hair, remembering the sensation of her brushing it so softly.

The smile leaves my face as I shake my head vigorously. “What is wrong with me? I can’t be having these feeling towards Asami.” I tell myself in the mirror. I just need to be more diligent about being alone with her. I back my chair up, turn around and head out to dinner. 

The tension around the dinner table is palpable. Mako is hanging his head and Asami is inspecting her wine glass.

“Is everything okay?” I hesitate to breach the silence. 

“Everything is just great!” Mako says, extremely sarcastically.

“I told Mako I was staying down here to help you and he didn’t take it well.” Asami says, as she turns toward me. “I tried explaining to him it wasn’t going to be permanent. He thinks I’m lying.”

“I don’t think you are lying! You said you were staying down here until Korra is better, and all I said was, ‘what if she doesn’t get better’ then you went silent and started pouting.”

“I WAS NOT POUTING!” Asami is angry. I feel like I need to step in and be peacekeeper, but I don’t know what to say. On the one hand I understand where Mako is coming from, I’ve had those thoughts myself. On the other hand, I don’t want Asami to ever leave my side. Plus, she is an adult and can make her own decisions.

“Hey, let’s just sit and talk this out. No need to get worked up you two.” I make sure and include Mako so Asami doesn’t think I am just talking to her. “Mako, Asami, let’s come up with a compromise. Okay?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Asami says, as she folds her arms across her chest.

“I think I can handle that.” Mako runs his hand through his hair.

“Okay. So Mako is upset because Asami wants to stay longer, correct” They both nod their heads. “And Asami is upset because Mako asked what she would do if I… if I… never recover.” I have never voiced it aloud like that. Again, I get two nods. I look at Mako and nod for him to explain.

“Sigh, I don’t think Asami should stay down here to help you recover because, I would miss her, and I don’t want to be without her for an indefinite amount of time.” I look at Asami for her response.

“I told you I would still write to you and you are welcome to come back and visit anytime.”

“It’s not the same.” Mako sounds sad. I know how he feels. I just happen to know it about the same person he feels it for. 

“What if Asami promises to come back if I am not better in three months?” I interject.

“Three months isn’t long enough! What about a year? My dad would be fine covering the business for that amount of time.” Asami blurts out before I’m finished talking.

“A YEAR! That’s too long. What about six months?” I can tell he doesn’t want it to be that long.

“Okay six months. If Korra isn’t better by then I will come home, but if she is better, she will be coming back with me.” Asami agrees. My heart does a little flip at the thought of spending the next six months with Asami. 

“Alright! Let’s eat.” I try to lighten the mood, but I’m unsuccessful.

That week is roughly the same. Asami comes with me every day to therapy. I can wiggle my toes on my right leg and my left leg is getting stronger. I still can’t use it but putting my body weight on it doesn’t hurt as bad. Mako came with us one other time but he didn’t have fun. He decided he would workout at the gym during my appointments. I feel bad that we aren’t spending time together while he is down here, but I did tell him not to come so I don’t feel that bad. Plus, I enjoy having Asami all to myself. 

Before we know it, it is time for Mako to head home. We accompany him to the dock. Asami has taken over pushing my chair. At first it made me upset, but then she argued I needed to save my strength for getting better. How can you argue with that logic? Mako leans down and gives me a big hug.

“It was good seeing you Korra. I will be praying for a quick recovery. I hope to see you in Republic City in six months.” Mako says goodbye. He stands up straight and looks at Asami. He holds out his arms to her waiting for her to approach. She walks over to him and embraces him in a hug.

“I will be counting the days until I can see you again.” Mako can be cheesy sometimes. “I will write to you every week. I hope you can do the same.”

“I will write to you. Now go before the ship leaves without you.” They pull away but Mako keeps his hands on her shoulders.

“Can I have one last kiss before I leave?” Mako pleads with Asami.

“Sure.” That’s all Asami says. Mako leans in and kisses Asami on the lips. Asami is just standing there doing nothing. The kiss lasts a long time in my opinion. I can’t help but look away. Mako finally breaks the kiss and starts heading to the ship. I watch him go, but out the corner of my eye I see Asami subtly wipe her mouth. 

We stand on the dock until the ship starts pulling out of the port. Asami sighs deeply.

“Well should we head back? We can work on some of the stretches the doctor gave you.” Asami sounds happy. Happier now that Mako is gone? I figured she would be sad to see her boyfriend leave.

“Sounds good to me, but I think we should eat first.” I just notice my stomach starting to growl. 

“Okay.” Asami says with a chuckle. “I’m glad you are getting your appetite back. Pretty soon you are going to be back to your original self.” As she turns my chair around, I think to myself, I don’t want to recover too soon. I want to spend all the time in the world with Asami.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Asami

It’s only been a few days since Mako left. It feels like a lifetime. Korra and I have been inseparable. I go with her to physical therapy; she is getting her mobility back slowly. We eat all our meals together and sometimes we stay up late talking and end up falling asleep together. 

I wrote to Mako this morning, but it was short. I didn’t know what to write to him. ‘Hi, I’m having so much fun down here without you?’ I ended up just telling him about Korra’s progress. I really don’t miss him at all. Does that make me a horrible person? When I’m with Korra, all I feel are the butterflies in my stomach, and the blush on my face. Mako is the farthest thing from my mind.

I’m helping Korra stretch her legs out. She is laying on her back on the floor. I grab her right leg and slowly bring it up and towards the ceiling. I’m straddling her other leg as I push. She is looking up at me with a smirk on her face.

“What?” I want to know what she is thinking.

“I was just thinking about you. You are so beautiful.” I feel my face heating up. I know she can see the redness in my cheeks. I look away from her for a moment. 

“You’re…B…ful…too.” I try to keep my voice quiet.

“What did you say?”

“I said, You’re beautiful too.” The redness if making my whole body heat up. I look back into her sea blue eyes. She has a blush on her cheeks as well. I start to lean forward when the door opens. The doctor walks in. He is oblivious to the tension in the room.

“Alright Korra! Are you ready to walk today?” He sounds super chipper today.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Korra responds as I lower her leg down and stand up. I help the doctor get her up and standing between the bars. She grabs the bars and nods her head. We both let go of her, but I stay close, just in case. She takes a few deep breaths and moves her left leg forward. It is getting easier for her to move that leg. Her right leg is the bigger issue. She tries lifting it up but only manages to slide it forward a bit. She is still doing better than a week and a half ago when I first saw her. 

“Good job Korra.” The doctor encourages her forward. She takes another step with her left and slides her right forward. I can see sweat beading on her forehead from the effort. I bite my lower lip concentrating on her. She makes it all the way and collapses into her chair.

“You did so great!!” I throw my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. I didn’t realize what I was doing until I pulled back and looked in her eyes. There is a fire deep in her irises that I can see flickering. I clear my throat as I step away. I must excuse myself to the bathroom. I lean against the bathroom door for a minute. 

What will Korra think if she finds out I like her? I don’t want her to get disgusted with me. I can’t lose her from my life. I splash some water on my face and take a deep breath. I head back to the room Korra is in. She is back on the bars. She is halfway done when she looks up and sees me. Her face breaks into a huge smile. I give a small smile back. I can’t get my hopes too high. 

“Are you okay?” Korra asks. I nod my head. I don’t trust my voice right now. Korra continues down the bars. By the time she is done, she has walked the bars three times. She is drenched in sweat. I hand her a towel while we wait for Katara.

“You are getting so good.” I genuinely believe that too. 

“Thanks. I can feel my legs getting stronger. Sometimes I run in my sleep and I’ll wake up having kicked off my blankets.” 

“That’s awesome.” I want her to get better, but what will happen when she does get better?

The next couple of months are about the same. Korra and I do everything together. The doctor has approved Korra for short rides on Naga. I always go with her. The feeling of wrapping my arms around her waist gives me a thrill. My chest pressed into her strong back as Naga lopes along the tundra is the best feeling I have ever experienced. Korra can walk with a cane for short periods now. We will go for walks around town. I always hold her hand or elbow as we walk. It has just become natural for us. Sometimes I catch Korra looking at me with this sad look in her eyes. I don’t know what she is thinking, and she won’t tell me. My letters to Mako keep getting shorter and farther between. Usually, I get a letter from him and it reminds me I must send one to him. I just want to be next to Korra for the rest of my life. I do believe I am in love with her. I want to tell her, but I don’t know how she will react. 

One morning before the sun is up, Korra gently shakes me awake. 

“Asami, get up. Come with me somewhere.” I’m still a bit groggy.

“Where are we going? It’s so early. Just let me go back to bed.” I sound whiny, but I don’t like getting woken up in the early morning.

“I have something I want to show you. Come on. Get dressed. Oh, and wear something super warm.” With that she walks out. I sit up on my elbows and watch her leave. She is dressed in thick furs and leather. Wherever we are going it will be cold. Korra doesn’t normally bundle up that well. I grab a fur coat and fur lined pants. Fur boots and a fur cap and gloves. I meet Korra by the front door.

“You realize the sun isn’t even up, right?” I can’t hide the little bit of frustration in my voice. 

“I know but we need to hurry to get to the spot before the sun. We will ride on Naga. It’s the fastest way of getting there.”

“Okay.” I’m still tired and don’t know why I agreed to go with her. We hop onto Naga and go lumbering out into the snow. We are running at a fast pace for a good fifteen minutes when we start slowing down. We come to this glacier edge and stop. 

“This is my second favorite view in the entire world.” I admit it is breathtaking. The light is just starting to peek over the horizon. Its reflection shines on the ocean in rippling waves. As we sit there the sun rising, the light hits the water and everything around us sparkles. My jaw drops at the gorgeous sight. The sky turns orange with hues of pink and yellow. 

“This is gorgeous! I can see why you like it. So, what’s your first favorite view?” I am trying to think if I have seen anything more beautiful than this.

“I’m looking at it.” I turn to look at her. I want to see what she is looking at. She is looking at me. As our eyes meet, she leans forward and collides her lips to mine. I am in shock and don’t know what to do. She pulls back to soon. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I mean, I wanted to do that, but I didn’t plan on doing it like that.” She is rambling and it’s so cute. Before she can stop talking, I grab her head and start kissing her with all the passion in my heart. The kiss only lasts for a moment, but it feels like longer. I pull back and look her in the eyes.

“I have been wanting to do that for a long time now.” I confess to her. “I was afraid of what you would think if you found out.”

“I think I fell in love with you on the dock the first day we met.” She is gazing into my eyes with love in them. 

“I think I was the same.” I lean forward to kiss her again, but she pulls back slightly.

“What about Mako?”

“Mako and I are over. I was going to break up with him before we came down here, but when he asked if I would come with him, I couldn’t do it then. I don’t want to be with Mako I want to be with you.” She leans forward with a smile and captures my lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content.
> 
> I have never written a sex scene before. I hope you like it. I may have to change the rating after this chapter.

POV Korra

The feeling of kissing Asami is the best feeling in the world. We are sitting atop Naga wrapped in each other’s embrace. I don’t even feel the cold of the early morning around us. I want to stay like this forever. Unfortunately, I start getting a cramp in my neck from the awkward position. I pull away from her lips slightly.

“Should we head back? Its really cold out here.” I say, trying to bring us back to reality. She smiles and nods her head. I turn around and sit straight in the saddle. Asami wraps her arms around my waist tightly. Just having her do that warms my body completely. We ride back to town and enter the manor. I don’t have to do therapy today, so we are free. 

We head to my room. My hand is laced with hers. I open the door and before I can close it, Asami launches herself at me. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing me. The force of her body colliding with mine makes me take a step back and pushes the door closed. My hands find their way to Asami’s back. As she kisses me, I open my mouth and allow her tongue to enter. Our tongues dance together like they were made too. I trail my hands easily down her back and grab her ass. She lets out a soft moan and thrusts her hips into me. That encourages me to keep going. I start walking toward the bed, never breaking contact with our mouths. As we get closer, I cup her ass with both hands and lift her up. I crawl onto the bed and ease her onto her back. Only then do I break the kiss to look at her.

“Are you sure you want to continue? We can stop if you are uncomfortable.” I don’t want to force her into anything. This will be both of ours first time.

“I’ve wanted nothing more since I’ve met you.” She runs her hands softly down my arms. I lay down so our breasts are pressed together. Our hips feel molded together. The heat in my core is expanding out through my body. I interlace the fingers of her left hand with my right and place them above her head. I lean down and start kissing her jawline. The kisses are soft and light. Her other hand finds its way to the hem of my top. She slips her hand underneath and lightly glides it up to my breast. Her fingers are warm and make me shiver as she caresses the nipple. I feel my center getting wet. There is a tightness that needs to be released. I release her hand and start trailing light kisses down her neck. I hear her breathing get more ragged. It matches my own. 

I kiss down her neck until I reach her collarbone. I bite her lightly. She lets out a loud gasp. I start sucking on the spot I bit. She is moaning so beautifully. Her hips are rocking into mine and it is driving me crazy. I want to use her leg for friction to release the tension in my body. I gently glide my hands along her sides. I reach the hem of her top and stop.

“May I remove your top?” She nods vigorously. I slide my hands under her top and start slowly pushing it up. I follow it with my mouth, kissing the newly exposed skin. My hands reach the bottom of her breasts and I shift my hands, so my thumbs circle her taut nipples. 

“Stop… teasing… me.” She says between ragged breaths. I take pity on her and finish removing her shirt. 

“You are so beautiful.” I look at her milky white chest. Her nipples are a rosy pink color, and they are erect from Asami’s arousal. At this point I am straddling her hips and I can’t help admiring what I see. I lean down and take one of her breasts in my mouth. She moans loudly. I swirl my tongue around her nipple and tease my teeth over it. 

Her arms are around my back and she is trying to get my shirt off. I sit back up and help her out. She runs her fingers over my ab muscles. From being confined to a wheelchair for months they aren’t as firm as they usually are, but they aren’t soft. She reaches my breasts and gently caresses them. The tingling sensation as her thumb brushes over my nipple almost sends me over the edge. I can feel the wetness between my legs growing. 

“I want to see all of you.” I can’t stop this feeling. I lay down so my face is above her belly button. 

“I want to see all of you too.” Asami’s voice sounds lower than normal. I hook my fingers in the waist band of her pants. I tug on them gently. They slide down to expose her hip bones. I pause long enough to give them each a light kiss. I slide them down slowly. She wiggles her hips just enough to help release her pants so I can finish removing them. 

I look down at her sex. She has a small patch of black hair that covers herself. Her legs are the same milky white color as the rest of her glorious body. I run my hands from her knees up her thighs. She relaxes her legs, and they fall open exposing her wet center. I want to touch her all over. 

“Your turn.” She says as she sits up. We are both kneeling on the bed and she slides her hands inside my pants. She pulls them down and lingers her hands on my ass. It turns me on so much, I’m dripping wet. I don’t remember kicking my pants off but now we are laying side by side, both completely naked. 

“Are you still okay?” She smiles and nods her head. She leans in and captures my bottom lip in her teeth. She gently tugs on it as she drapes a leg over mine. She rolls onto her back and pulls me on top of her. Our legs are intertwined, and I can feel how wet she is. I slowly start grinding on her leg. It feels nice but I need more. I reach down between her legs and run my finger over her sex. She lets out a gasp and thrusts her hips forward. I love the way she feels. I start playing with her nipple in my other hand. She arches her back into me.

“I want to feel you inside me, please.” I am so turned on right now. I rub my hand over her entrance again to get my fingers wet from her juices. I gently push my middle finger into her vagina. She is so tight and warm. I bring my finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in. “Yes! More! Faster!” She is getting so wet.

I try curling my finger as I start thrusting in and out faster. Asami is beyond talking now. She is moaning and breathing heavily. I feel the muscles of her sex contract and squeeze my finger. Asami throws her head back and lets out a sensual scream. I keep pumping my hand back and forth, slowing down as she comes down from her climax. Once the spasms have ceased, I remove my finger and put it to my mouth. I lick up Asami’s juices from my hand. She tastes sweet. I want to taste her firsthand. Without thinking I lower my body until my face is mere inches from her soaking wet center. I lick from the bottom up. Asami was not expecting that and jumps a little. 

“What are you doing down there?” She props herself up on her elbows and looks at me.

“I want to taste you.” I bring my tongue to her sex again. I lap up all the juices as Asami lays back down and starts moaning again. 

“That feels… so… good!” I keep licking her entrance. I rub her clit with my thumb while I thrust my tongue inside her slit. I can feel her getting more aroused. My other hand reaches up and starts playing with her breast. I keep eating her until she climaxes again. I slowly stop rubbing her clit and crawl back up to her side. 

“I knew you would taste great.” I kiss her neck softly. She brings my face to hers and kisses me deeply on the mouth. She pushes me onto my back and climbs on top. Her wet sex is rubbing on my belly.

“Now its my turn to make you feel good.” She says as she lowers her mouth to my breast. She glides her hand down to my center. She feels how wet I am. “You already feel so good.” She rubs her fingers over my clit softly. Teasing me closer to climax. I don’t think I can handle anymore when she gently enters my sex with her finger. It feels so good. She starts rubbing the ridges in my vagina that feel so nice. She continues that motion while bringing her hand out and it. I feel my body tensing up in an effective way. I thrust my hips to the rhythm of her hand. 

Before long I throw my head back as I clench the sheets. I close my eyes and ride out the waves of ecstasy. As I get my breathing under control, I open my eyes to see Asami looking at me weird. I look down and realize the sheets where I was grabbing are scorched. I sit up and try calling on my fire bending power. I get a small flame dancing on my palm for a minute. 

I look back to Asami. “My powers are coming back! Its all because of you my love.”

“I’m so happy for you. Does this mean you will be coming back to Republic City with me?” I can see the conflicting emotions on her face. 

“It will still take time for my powers to reach full strength.” I grab her hands in mine. “I want to be with you. Powers or not. You are the love of my life. My soulmate. Wherever you are that is where I will be.” I kiss her sweetly on the mouth. “We should get some sleep. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted. That was the best experience of my life.”

We lay down and snuggle under the covers. I wrap my arm around Asami as she rests her head on my other arm. I softly run my fingers up and down her arm. I can’t help feeling content and happy. I don’t want to go anywhere without Asami. 

“Korra?” Asami softly speaks.

“Hum?” I can’t seem to form words.

“I love you so much. I believe it was fate that brought us together. I don’t want to ever be parted from you.” I squeeze her tight against me.

“You will never be parted from me. I give you my word. It’s you and me from now on.”

I feel her snuggle deeper into me and we fall asleep holding each other. I can’t believe in just a few short months I met the love of my life, recovered the ability to walk and I’m starting to get my powers back. Nothing can take this happiness away from me.


End file.
